Aprendiendo a Amar
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Algo salio mal durante una pelea con Slade un agujero negro succiona a Robin y Raven junto con Slade. Ahora solos y perdidos en un lugar extraño deberan encontar una manera de sobrevivir el unico problema Slade ha sido convertido en un niño!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

"No te saldrás con la tuya Slade" Dijo Robin casi gruñendo.

"¿Y quien me va a detener?" Respondió Slade burlándose "Tu?" Riéndose en su cara. Robin con sus problemas del controlando su ira, corrió hacia Slade tratando de golpearlo con su bastón. Y sin ningún problema Slade simplemente se hizo a un lado y tropezó al chico maravilla. "Acéptalo Robin no puedes vencerme nunca lo haz hecho".

Robin se levanto del suelo y con un grito de batalla arremetió contra el adulto. Con movimientos rápidos y repentinos se atacaban y esquivaban uno a otro, Robin pateo con su bota de metal a la mascara de hierro. Slade golpeaba en abdomen del chico repetitivamente sin parar pasaban golpes no pararon ni siquiera cuando A Robin se le rompió la pierna. Aunque no pudiera levantarse del suelo hizo todo lo que pudo para detener al hombre enfrente de él.

"Realmente eres patético cuando te darás cuenta que haz perdido?" Le pregunto Slade mientras lo pateaba en el estomago con tal fuerza que voló 4 metros atravez del cuarto.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Lo que quiero?" Su único ojo se dilato de sorpresa "Lo que siempre he querido; vamos Robin es necesario preguntar cuando sabes la respuesta?".

Robin no podía contestar por que estaba sin aliento a si que se dedico a mirar al hombre enfrente suyo con tanto odio como pudo.

"Que triste esperarías mas después de todo cuantas veces van ya? 5? 6?".

"¿Para que llevas cuenta?" Una mujer con voz familia salió de entre las sombras que sorprendentemente la ocultaban realmente bien se paro a unos cuantos pasos con una postura desafiante. "Si llevas la cuenta tu cerebro explotara por exceso de trabajo".

"Raven que no te han dicho que es mejor guardarte tus comentarios?"

"Oh, lo siento señor pero nunca me enseñaron modales, lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima" Le dio una mirada inocente y después tomo una postura de pelea.

"¿Qué crees que es lo que estas haciendo?" Al fondo se podía escuchar a Robin.

Sin una palabra mas los dos se embistieron con golpes y bloqueos, Raven fue forzada a dar unos pasos atrás dándole tiempo a Slade para que presionara unos cuantos botones en su brazo, pero nada paso.

"QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE SLADE!" Grito Robin quien empezaba a ser fastidioso.

Raven lanzo una ráfaga de su poder a Slade quien con una reacción automática se hizo a un lado, no tubo tiempo de pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, cuando un agujero negro apareció y comenzó a crecer arrastrando a los tres dentro.

En la oscuridad.

Nota del autor

Esta historia es una traducción la original ya esta completa y se encuentra en el perfil de la autora Gingerstorm101 junto con otras. Les invito a que le den un vistazo y de paso comenten ayudarían a darle a la traductora ánimos y más que nada a la autora. También les agradecería que mencionaran cualquier error que encuentren para que pueda ser corregido. Traducido por Asidevalid01.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Tenga en cuenta que, como el autor, estoy utilizando un traductor en línea para escribir esta respuesta y exámenes.

Ahora, yo me pregunto, ¿hay alguien tiene problemas para iniciar sesión? Yo soy incapaz de encontrar los botones en la parte superior de la pantalla.

Comentarios:

Chica Cuervo: Sí, Asidevalid01 ha hecho un muy buen trabajo de traducción, aunque a diferencia de lo que yo, ella no es alrededor niños pequeños a menudo para obtener la forma en que se hable. Y también Asidevalid01 todavía está aprendiendo inglés. Pero con el título, me di cuenta de que una vez que hayamos hablado el nombre más después de que había que cambiar. Voy a pensar en un nombre diferente, pero se puede tomar un tiempo.

Si alguien piensa de un nombre diferente, examen o mensaje personal me. Disfrute!

CAPITULO II

Cuando Raven despertó de lo primero que se percato fue de que estaba a la intemperie, pero nada le parecía familiar. Dio un vistazo alrededor y se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin a unos cuantos metros. Lo siguiente que vio la sorprendió a un lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño chico de uno años de edad desnudo y acurrucado. Sintiéndose mal por el niño, Raven tomo su capa y la envolvió alrededor del chico.

Se levanto y se tropezó cayendo de rodillas, tomando un respiro se volvió a levantar. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio un mundo que juro nunca iba a ver, el cielo estaba despejado sin una sola nube y lo que debería ser azul era una copiosa mezcla de morados azules, un sol gigante a lo alto. Había arboles gigantes en todas partes. Una montaña de kilómetros de altura con una cascada saliendo de una cueva y cayendo a un lago de aguas cristalinas.

En unos cuantos segundos nubes grandes y negras se veían a la distancia acercándose con rapidez. Raven puso sus ojos en blanco contrariada por el hecho que el clima pudiera cambiar tan rápido. Mirando a los Chicos que se encontraban sobre el terreno, levanto sus brazos y pronuncio "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," no paso nada así que intento otra vez "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," cuando no volvió a pasar nada Raven entro en pánico._ Pero que?, Que le ha pasado a mis poderes?_

A la distancia un trueno retumbo en el cielo.

Sin tener tiempo que perder se rindió y camino para levantar al niño, envolviéndole en su capa su reposo en su cadera, después se encontró con un dilema _como se supone que te mueva? _ Suspirando se dio cuenta que no quería dejar a Robín y al chico solo en el campo no seria correcto, así que con el chico ocupando su mano derecha utilizo su izquierda para tomar al chico maravilla de la capa y arrastrarlo.

**1 hora después.**

Reacomodándose mientras dormía, no sabía por que, pero estaba realmente a gusto.

Raven voltio hacia abajo observando al pequeño en su regazo. Desde que encontró la cueva debajo de la cascada y encendió una fogata con sus instintos de supervivencia demoniaca, los cuales por lo cierto lo habían sido útiles más de una vez. El niño en su regazo la tenía confundida. Que podía hacer no hubiera podido dejarlo solo en la intemperie así que lo recogió.

Robin era una historia diferente, se había roto la pierna por que el idiota no había dejado de pelear contra Slade. Ahora estaba inconsciente con un tabique improvisado en su pierna, estar en el suelo frio y húmedo no lo iba a ayudar pero sin sus poderes no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

El pequeño gimió mientras dormía como si tuviera una pesadilla y lo estuvieran golpeando, Raven hizo a un lado el pelo en su cara y sus ojos se abrieron, ojos azules se encontraron con violeta.

"donde toy?" El pequeño pregunto asustado haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Por que habría de ocultarlo se pregunto así misma Raven, no importa se asustara mas cundo se de cuenta que ya no esta en Kansas.

Con un susurro tratando de ocultar su miedo Raven le respondió "No lo se". La mirada de miedo y preocupación en su pequeña carita hizo que el corazón se le estremeciera "No te preocupes todo va estar bien" Rompiendo su propia regla abrazo al chico contra su pecho y le dio palmaditas en la espalda tratando de consolarlo. _Pero que me esta pasando?_

"Waven que paso?" Pregunto el niño no pudiendo pronunciar bien su nombre.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta _¿Cómo podría saber su nombre?._

Slade, Robin y yo fuimos succionados por un agujero negro.

Desperté para encontrarme en un mundo extraño.

Robin esta inconsciente con una pierna rota.

Mis poderes no están.

Slade esta desaparecido.

Y ahí un niño aquí.

_Bien veamos si Slade esta desaparecido y ahí un pequeño con migo…_

"Slade?!"

Por lo tanto, ¿qué piensa usted? Los capítulos deben alargar más pronto, espero que nuestro traductor no suelta su mente con todos los bebés. Revise por favor!


	3. Nota del Autor

Nota del Autor

Hola, mi nombre es Gingerstorm101 aquí. Estoy utilizando un traductor en línea y en español, por lo que este va a ser roto. asidevalid01, mi traductora al español no tiene internet en el momento, así que no podemos publicar el siguiente capítulo hasta que ella regrese a mí. También trabaja para que ella tiene que trabajar en la historia. Lo siento por eso, pero vamos a intentar ponerlo en cuanto podamos. Por favor, recuerda que hay un país entero entre nosotros.


End file.
